creedenceclearwaterrevivalfandomcom-20200217-history
Centerfield (album)
Centerfield is the third solo album by John Fogerty. Released in 1985, it was his most popular post-Creedence album, containing the hit singles "The Old Man Down the Road", "Rock and Roll Girls" and the title track "Centerfield". Fogerty played all the instruments on this album himself. The image on the cover shows an old-fashioned, "beat-up glove", as referenced in the title song, and text similar to a logo of a baseball team, setting the mood for the track. The RIAA has certified the album double-platinum (2 million album sales). A 25th Anniversary Edition was released on June 29, 2010 and features the original album, digitally remastered, and adds a pair of rare bonus tracks. The 2 songs were both released as B-sides to 45s released in 1986. A cover of Rockin' Sidney's Zydeco hit "My Toot Toot" (taken from Fogerty's "Change In The Weather" single, featuring Sidney himself on accordion) and 1950s' R&B/doo wop gem "I Confess" by Bay Area gospel group The Four Rivers (from Fogerty's "Eye Of The Zombie" single). This album was Fogerty's first album in nine years. After Asylum Records rejected his Hoodoo album, he decided to take a long break from the music business because of legal battles with his record company. In the meantime, Fogerty's recording contract with Asylum Records was reassigned to co-owned Warner Brothers Records making this album was the first released on the Warner Bros. label. Centerfield was Fogerty's third solo album after leaving Creedence Clearwater Revival in 1972. His first two albums did not sell well, but this went to #1 in the US. Legal issues The song "Zanz Kant Danz" was altered and re-titled "Vanz Kant Danz" a few months after the release of the album in an unsuccessful attempt to avoid a defamation lawsuit from Saul Zaentz, owner of Fantasy Records. The altered "Vanz Kant Danz" version of this song appears on all post-1985 pressings of the album. A Zaentz lawsuit (Fantasy Inc. vs Fogerty) claimed that "The Old Man Down the Road" shared the same chorus as "Run Through the Jungle" (a song from Fogerty's days with Creedence Clearwater Revival: years before, Fogerty had relinquished copy and publishing rights of his Creedence songs to Zaentz and Fantasy, in exchange for release from his contractual obligations to same). The defendant Fogerty ultimately prevailed, when he showed that the two songs were whole, separate and distinct compositions. Bringing his guitar to the witness stand, he played excerpts from both songs, demonstrating that many songwriters (himself included) have distinctive styles that can make different compositions sound similar to less discerning ears. After prevailing as defendant, Fogerty sued Zaentz for the cost of defending himself against the copyright infringement. In such (copyright) cases, prevailing defendants seeking recompense were bound to show that the original suit was frivolous or made in bad faith. This case, Fogerty vs Fantasy, became precedent when the Supreme Court (1993) overturned lower court rulings and awarded attorneys' fees to Fogerty, without Fogerty having to show that Zaentz's original suit was frivolous. Dedication The album is dedicated to "Gossamer Wump." Fogerty said in an interview, "When I was a young kid, my brothers had a record called "The Adventures of Gossamer Wump." Gossamer Wump is a little kid who saw a big parade comin' down the road and thinks 'Hey, this is what I want, I want to be a musician.' "Gossamer goes through all the instruments comin' by and does not know how to decide what instrument he wants to play. Then, at the end of the parade he sees the triangle and thinks, 'Yes, that's what I want to play.' Determined to learn how to play the triangle, Gossamer takes his belongings and 26 peanut butter sandwiches and leaves for the big city. On his way he sings 'jingle, jongle, jangle, ah'm goin' to the big city to learn to play the triangle.' "In the city, Gossamer starts taking lessons and very soon he plays "tingle." After ten years of courage, determination, and hard work Gossamer plays "tingle." No difference? At first sight, no, but Gossamer, he can hear the difference. This is what I like about this story. After ten years in my garage, I played alone. They maybe don't hear the difference, but I do. Gossamer stuck to his dream, and that's why I dedicated this album to Gossamer Wump." Track listing (All songs written by John Fogerty except where noted). #The Old Man Down the Road – 3:34 #Rock and Roll Girls – 3:28 #Big Train (From Memphis) – 2:58 #I Saw It On TV – 4:20 #Mr. Greed – 4:09 #Searchlight – 4:31 #Centerfield – 3:53 #I Can't Help Myself – 3:15 #Zanz Kant Danz (a.k.a. Vanz Kant Danz) – 5:32 '2010 Bonus Tracks' #My Toot Toot #I Confess Charts Category:John Fogerty Studio Album Category:1980s Album